


Carousel of Agony

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Fighting, G!P, Hate, Hidden - Freeform, Horses, Lesbians, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightblood - Freeform, Pain, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Sex, family abandonment, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: General Anya kom Trikru is out with a few young seconds before a traitor is seen.The traitor is an Ice Nation spy. Anya intends to turn her over and teach her young seconds what to do if they catch a traitor but something about this spy forces Anya to not turn her over. Anya lets the girl off with a warning before returning to Polis. Of course, That was back in May of 2157.It's now January 2159 and Anya has grown exceptionally close to the spy..matter of fact they're in a relationship and have been since March of 2158. The spy has a secret being kept from the general, her pregnancy. Anya has to sadly tell her lover the truth, that they must keep their relationship a secret. Echo takes this hard and they have an exceptionally bad break up.Three months later, the couple meets._____________________________________Later in the fic, you'll meet three kids.They were originally designed for roleplay, thus meaning they have a face claim. The face claims are listed here!Titania kom Trikru - Daenerys Targaryen - Game of ThronesCordelia kom Trikru - Etian die wolfin - CenturionDmitri kom Trikru - Tobias/Four - Divergent.Descriptions will be given in the story.





	1. Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofnightterrors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ofnightterrors).



> okay.  
> okay.  
> okay.  
> I know, I know " Mouse king! You've got three fan fictions focusing on Anya!"  
> Shut up I have a ridiculous love for Anya.  
> Shut up I know.  
> \---------  
> So this Fan fic is written for my lovely girlfriend Chevy who if you've got an Instagram, please go check her out!  
> She basically helped me write this fic with Echos reaction.  
> \------------  
> One chapter of each fic when I've got muse to write.  
> Dream Big  
> Pouring Emotion  
> Carousel of Agony.  
> ________  
> oh! By the way, the song(s) inspired by : Bad apple- Cristina Vee||Angel of Darkness -Alex Christensen||Echoes of love-Jesse & Joy.  
> ~  
> Enough of blabbing, enjoy.

Anya rode ahead of her three seconds on her brown horse, her hair flowing through the wind, her seconds laughter and giggles behind her. Anya couldn't help but smile as she pulled Albany to a halt, turning the horse around to the seconds a smile spreading across her lips. "What are you three laughing about?" She asked with a grin, Tamora, Ariel and Caius looked to the General. "Nothing Anya!" Tamora exclaimed, looking at the General. Anya chuckled, "This stuff is serious my seconds, you need to take this seriously if you ever wish to become a general." Anya informed, looking between her three seconds who looked at her lovingly. "Sorry Anya." Ariel blubbered, gently petting her red hair. Anya looked to her shaky second before climbing off her horse and approaching her second. "C'mere kid." She smiled lovingly, watching as the second climbed off her horse. Anya pulled Ariel into a hug. "I love you Ariel." She whispered, holding her second close. Anya treated all her seconds like this. She loved them like they were her younger siblings. Caius looked to the General and then across the way " uh...General Anya, Look!" His finger pointed out across the way, toward the ice nation, across the bridge over a small river. The mentor looked across the way to a figure. "This my seconds is what a General does when a Traitor is seen." 

 

Anya let go of her second, lightly pushing her back towards the horse, approaching her own brown horse, climbing back onto Albany lightly kicking his side, sending him off into a gallop towards the figure, her seconds following behind her to watch. Anya held out a hand to her seconds, signaling them to keep a distance, not wanting them to get hurt. Albany slowed down as Anya stopped only a few feet from the figure, climbing off the horse and approaching the figure. "What are you doing here...Traitor?" She demanded, her arms folding across her chest. The Spy looked up from what she was doing. "I'm trying to wait you and your seconds out before going home." She nodded, her eyes wide. "You are from the Ice Nation, You crossed the border...I should turn you over to Heda." She growled quietly. The spy shook her head violently "Please do not, I'm heading out, I was attempting to avoid running into you." The spy tried to reason with Anya. Anya was a general who didn't typically give in but something about her made Anya do so. "Then please, allow my seconds and I escort you to the border." Anya looked to her "What is your name?" She demanded to know, approaching her horse, the spy following behind slowly.

 

"Echo." She replied simply, Anya nodded motioning to Albany "Get on." She ordered, motioning her seconds over. "Come my seconds! We are escorting Echo back!" She called out, watching as Echo mounted the horse. Echo sighed softly, looking as Anya walked beside Albany. "You do not have to do this General." The female stated, looking to the three shaky seconds. "No, I must do this…I must teach them to do the right thing."

 

Caius chuckled softly, "doing the right thing for a pretty girl.." Caius looked between Tamora and Ariel who giggled as well. Anya sighed quietly before looking to Caius, "You. Stop it." She hissed, glaring towards the young second. Echo sat in silence on the horse, letting the General guide the large animal to the border. 

 

Once the group reached the border, Anya offered her hand to Echo, helping her off the horse. "I'm letting you off with a warning Echo kom Azgeda." The General stated "Now go, Before I do end your life." The last line Anya said did not feel right, Echo grinned gently "You could not and would not do that General, you think I'm pretty." She headed off back towards Azgeda. "My name is Anya! General Anya." She called out, getting a thumbs up from Echo, "That's Fantastic!" She called out, shaking her head before returning to her horse and seconds. "When we return to Polis, to the grounds Ariel, Tamora…Caius you're on horses." She ordered, climbing onto Albany and giving him a sift kick, the three seconds following. 

When the group arrived at Polis, Anya was a bit out of it. Nothing felt right after that meeting, that girl made her feel different. Strangely different. Anya went on with training for the day with her seconds and by the time the guards came to collect the seconds for their meal Anya was completely over it. 

Anya looked to Lexa from the opposite couch, "I remember when you were little…You cuddled me every time it thundered out…you hated it." Lexa grinned, looking up from her hair, Sof op Onya." She giggled, looking to her mentor who replied with a smile as it thundered outside, the rain pouring down. "You were something Lexa…you were something." The two sat having a memorial conversation, lit by candles.


	2. Her.

Ten months had passed and it was March now. Spring time was right around the corner and Polis was preparing for Spring. Over time, Lexa had become one for celebrations all thanks to Clarke and as Spring was approaching so was the celebration of spring festival. Members of all Clans were welcomed to Polis to celebrate the coming of spring. Maybe at the positive festival like celebration would Anya be able to talk to Lexa about Azgeda but Anya highly doubted it. Anya let out a low groan as she rolled onto her back from her side and stared at her ceiling. The General rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up the fur from her chest falling into her lap. She stretched her tan arms out before rolling out of her bed and standing up, her warm toes pressed against the cold,hard floor. Anya turned to her clothing and grumbled slightly not wanting to think about working this morning. She didn't want to go outside into the tail end of winter and deal with her seconds. Anya yes, did love her seconds but today was not the day she wanted to deal with them. The General slowly began to strip of her nightgown, throwing it to the floor slowly. The first thing the General reached for was the long strand of fabric she would wrap around her chest. Anya placed the material around her breasts before beginning to wrap the dirty piece of fabric around her. As the general finished, she tucked the end under her arm before reaching out and grabbing her black tank top, slipping it on and following with her ripped up fishnet tank top, the belts, her arm gloves. "Do I really need to put on pants?" she asked herself, reaching out and already starting to put her pants on followed by her boots. Anya looked to her coat before looking towards the metal tin and broken shard of glass that sat on the nightstand. Anya nodded and ditched both, grabbing a large piece of material and pulling her hair into a ponytail and using the material to tie it off before braiding the ponytail together followed by another piece of material. "It's going to be far too warm for that." She insisted "Besides, I'm training my seconds today..."she nodded slowly before heading out of her chamber to find her past second. 

 

The General slowly entered the throne room to see Lexa and Clarke kissing all over each other. Anya grinned and looked at the two "Can you two keep off each other for five minutes?" She asked, watching the two pull off and Lexa's cheeks turn pink. "Sorry Anya..."Lexa blushed and rose to her feet,approaching the General. "Hey lil' brat..." Anya grinned looking to the commander. Lexa raised an eyebrow as the green eyes focused to Anya "What?" She asked with a gentle smirk. Anya chuckled and hugged her second "I'm heading out this morning. You need me, I'll be back around noon."She grinned, feeling Lexa embrace her. "Alright. You taking Albany?" Lexa asked, slowly pulling away looking to her mentor who nodded "Yep. I'll see you later...alright kid?" She grinned lovingly. "alright. Can I go back to making out with Clarke?" She joked looking to Clarke who stood, the sunlight basking on her skin. Anya nodded, snickering slightly "Yep. Totally." She chuckled softly. Anya watched as Lexa approached Clarke once again, Anya slowly turning and heading out of the throne room.

"I love you Clarke."

"I love you Lexa."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me!"

 

The two happy voices made Anya sick with jealousy of course. How did her second have a better love life than her?! 

 

It wasn't fair! Anya grinned, walking through the stables and approaching Albany, opening the stall door and gently rubbing his nose. "Hey there buddy..."She grinned and gently guided her horse out of the stall, closing the door behind her. Anya guided her horse out of the stables and into the grassy pasture. "Where are you heading Anya?" Indra questioned, looking to the General. "Oh I'm heading out...give Albany a good ride...may hit up the bridge."She smiled gently, looking to Indra "Well,I sure hope you'll be back to help us prepare for the spring festival." Indra advised and looked to Anya. "Oh hush Indra...I'll be back this afternoon alright?" She raised an eyebrow and mounted the horse. "You're going bareback?" Indra questioned, watching Anya prepare. "Yep! That a bad thing?" She asked curiously. Indra shook her head, "Nope, But when you fall and break your pelvis, I wont be coming to save you."Indra nodded her head once, looking to the smiling General who laughed quietly "Shut up Indra, Albany and I know what we're doing" Anya insisted, looking to Indra who simply shook her head "Be back by noon so Heda doesn't send me to find your stupid ass."She insisted, Anya nodding her head "Yeah yeah I will." Anya gave the brown horse a gentle kick on his side, sending him off into a decent trot.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Echo exclaimed, looking to the approaching General with a rather angry face. Anya stopped the horse and approached the Ice Nation woman quickly "I'm sorry! I was held up by Indra getting a lecture on how I need to be home by noon!" She exclaimed,looking to the other female who smirked gently "Uh huh. Sure." She chuckled softly and gently hugged the general. "Missed you Anya." Echo spoke in a kind voice, as Anya gently hugged her back "Missed you too. Sorry I haven't been able to come by..."Anya apologized, pulling away and looking to the female, her eyes full of attempted kindness. Echo shrugged, looking to Anya. "It's fine. Nia has been down my throat recently." She folded her arms and shifted her weight slowly as she looked to Anya. 

 

"So I heard you wanted to ask me something?" Echo asked curiously, raising a brow.  
"Yeah...uh, It's kinda serious." Anyas eyes softened as she looked toward Echo.  
"Alright. Go on." The female nodded her head again before continuing "Just tell me."  
Anya sighed, "Alright, I really like you and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to spend more time in Franktoun?" Anya asked, looking to the blushing female. "After ten months huh? You realize we get caught, You'll be sentenced to the tree and my head will be beside Nia right?" Echo grinned and looked at Anya who smiled "Yep. Don't care. I'm deeply in love with you." The General grinned and leaned in, hugging the Azgeda woman again. "So I only get hugs huh?" Echo giggled, looking up at the General before leaning in and gently kissing Anyas cheek. 

 

Anya blushed lightly before looking at Echo, "So...you wanna head out? Albany can get us to Franktoun in thirty and I have to be back in Polis by noon."  
Echo frowned, "aren't you like, older than Lexa?" She asked curiously, Anya nodded "Yeah...But she is Heda and I gotta do what she says." She admitted, Echo shaking her head, following Anya to her horse. "Damn..." The spy admitted, looking to Anya. "Kind of sucks sometimes."  
Echo forced a smile as she climbed up onto the horse "I bet it does love..I bet it does." She sighed.


	3. Franktoun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!   
> Well, back to updating the longer stories, not just one shots.  
> So I do hope you enjoy.  
> Also, My Trigedasleng won't be the best, Here is the link to the dictionary I used.  
> http://trigedasleng.info/dictionary/

Anya walked beside Albany peacefully, allowing Echo to ride the horse. Her hands rested behind her back as she looked to Echo, "Good god you are gorgeous Echo." She chuckled softly, smiling lovingly. Echo smiled gently "Shut up. I'm not."She replied not wanting to blush. Anya reached one hand out and gently took her lovers hand, smiling gently. "I'm not sure how the hell we are gonna make this relationship work."She admitted, looking straight ahead then to Echo again. "I-I know it's gonna be hard, but, I want this. I want this relationship to work." Echo replied, giving Anya's hand a gentle squeeze. The General looked up, it had been awhile. A long while.

 

A really long time since Anya felt this way about anyone, of course the last time Anya had been in a serious relationship was with Celia. Celia was Anyas first love, the woman she had truly fallen for. Celia and Anya were suppose to be together forever. But on the night the Missals were launched Celia was killed and Anya had to save the child, the crying, shaky four year old. Anya was exceptionally depressed but couldn't and wouldn't show it in front of Lexa, who she raised for sixteen years by herself. Anya would drink and have multiple one night stands. The General had never planned on loving again, she thought she would never love anyone the way she loved Celia, but,on that very special day in May when Anya met Echo something changed, Anya was falling in love. The feelings Echo gave her were different and like no other type of feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Celia. 

 

"Niron?" Echo asked, giving Anyas hand a firm squeeze once more. Anya looked up towards Echo once more "Hmm? What?" She asked a hint of confusion in her voice. "We made it Onya." She motioned toward the small village that was now on front of them. Anya grinned and looked to the village, bringing her horse forward. Echo grinned kindly as she sat atop from the horse. Anya tied her horse quickly before turning back to Echo and offering up her hand. "Come on my love." She smiled gently, feeling the others hand in hers as she climbed off the horse. "Welcome to Franktoun."Anya grinned looking around, so many different clans mixed throughout the small village. "Never knew this place existed until you told me about it."She grinned and looked between Anya and the village before her. "That's because we keep changing where our location is. Everything is done via tent so if Lexa is getting suspicious, we can all leave and find a new location." She looked toward a group of mixed children who were playing happily. Echo nodded her head "And how do you always know where the village is located?" Echo asked, squeezing Anyas hand gently. "That's because I'm the one who finds new locations and helps them find a new place to stay." She admitted "Come on, I'll show you my tent...It's not much but it sure is enough for me when I spend the nights here." She grinned, pulling Echo across the grass.

 

The couple was stopped multiple times, people talking to Anya about information on the village, how resources were holding out, animals, population and other things like that. But they were also stopped and congratulated on the new relationship. Echo looked to Anya as they approached the tent "So you basically run the place huh?" She asked quietly and with a gentle smile. Anya nodded and looked to Echo, "that I do."She nodded proudly. Echo snickered lowly "With your scatter brain, I'm impressed."She smiled, following Anya inside the tent.

 

"What scatter brain?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting down on the makeshift bed. Echo sitting down on her lap "you know exactly what scatter brain I'm talking about Anya." Echo replied with a gentle smile, looking up at Anya kindly. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Echo shook her head with a smile, "That is exactly what I'm talking about baby..."She smiled.


	4. Games

"Oh so that's how you wanna play this game?" Anya asked with a smile as Echo grinned, looking up at the other woman who had her pinned to the bed. Echo nodded her head with a smile "Yep! I am from Azgeda, I don't necessarily play nice." She replied, looking up at Anya, who snickered in response "Is that so huh? Am I gonna have to tickle you?" The general asked with a small laugh as she looked down at Echo who was now squirming and trying to get away "No! Don't tickle me!" She exclaimed, kicking her feet wildly. Anya laughed and started tickling her anyway, getting loud squeals and giggles from her. Anya pulled her hands away from her and looked down to Echo "At least I know you are ticklish." Anya said, looking down at Echo who simply just snickered and pushed Anya off slightly "Shof op." Echo replied with a grin. Anya leaned back on the makeshift bed and looked to the female before her. "You're super cute." She replied, sitting forward once again and leaning in, gently kissing her forehead. Echo's eyes squinted shut as Anya's lips pressed against her forehead. "So, What do you wanna do now huh?" Anya asked curiously as she looked down at Echo. The younger female thought for a moment, "Can we get to know each other more?Ya know, like the basic stuff?" She asked, looking up to Anya who raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" She asked, biting down on her lip lightly. "Ya know, favorite colors, food, drinks, things to do...ya know?" She asked, Anya nodded her head, finally understanding "Oh! I get what you mean! Yeah, sounds fun." She scooted closer to Echo and gently wrapped an arm around her. "So, what is your favorite color?" Anya asked, gently kissing the side of her head. Echo thought for a moment before looking up at her "Blue! What's yours?" She asked quietly, Anya smiled "Green."She replied, looking down at Echo. "Uhhh, What's your favorite thing to do when you have free time?"Echo asked, her hands trailing along Anya's arm. The General grinned "Well, I really like swimming and taking care of my seconds and the horses..."She admitted, looking to Echo who's cheeks were turning pink. "Uhm...Anya, I've never swam before." The female admitted, blushing. Anya's eyes widened "oh my god! Echo! I have to take you to the river!"She exclaimed, Echo shook her head violently "Nope. Nope. Uh, I don't even know how to swim!" She insisted, grabbing Anya's hands tightly "I'm scared.."She added nervously. Anyas excitement faded as her kind eyes rested on the terrified Azgedian woman. "Okay okay, no swimming okay?"She squeezed her lovers hand "But, tell me one thing...are you afraid of cuddles?"She asked, gently placing a hand on Echo's cheek. Echo's eyes full of fear until she heard the mention of cuddles, "I love to cuddle!!"She exclaimed cheerfully. Anya laid back on the pile of blankets "well come here princess!" She exclaimed, watching as Echo pounced on top of her. 

 

Anya laughed quietly, feeling Echo's warm breath against her neck. The two didn't speak except quiet little mumbles of compliments. Anya held Echo close, embracing her warmth. "For an Azgedian woman, you sure are warm and cuddly." She grinned, looking down to Echo. "Shof op."Echo replied, lifting her head and rolling over, her full body laying on top of Anya, her chin laying against her upper chest. Anya grinned and lightly booped her nose. "Boop." She teased, Echo squeezing her eyes and smiling, the feeling of her finger pressed against her nose. Echo stared into Anya's eyes for a moment before scooting forward, tilting her head and pressing her lips against Anyas. The General was a bit taken back by the action but returned her lovers kiss. Echo ran her tongue across Anya's lips gently as the two kissed, Anya's arms wrapped around Echo's waist as she laid against her. Anya pulled away slowly and flipped them over, Anya being on top. "You're so perfect." Anya whispered with a gentle smirk as Echo blushed madly "you wish." The two leaned back in to return the kiss before a villager entered the tent. "My apologies General Anya." He stated, looking to the two kissing females who immediately pulled away, Echo blushing madly as Anya sat up slightly "oh..It's alright." Anya nodded her head once. "It's almost noon General, you need to return to Polis." He stated, looking between the two.

 

Echo whined quietly a she looked to Anya "I don't want you to leave!" Echo insisted,tossing her arms around the General, who gently hugged her back "I know princess, but I'll see you again very very soon okay?" She grinned, gently rubbing her back. "Okay Anya, but I'll still miss you." Echo insisted, watching the general stand up and put her shoes on. Echo stood up as well, following "Can you at least walk me back to the bridge?" The young female asked, Anya turned and nodded her head "Of course love!" She exclaimed, gently taking her hands and guiding her out of the tent and back towards Albany. "My lady." She grinned, bowing slightly, getting a giggle in response. "Shut up!" She grinned, using Anya's hand to get onto the brown horse. "Thank you for showing me this place love, I appreciate it." Echo said quietly, holding onto one of Anya's hands. Anya once again walked beside the horse as the two made small talk on the journey back to the bridge. 

 

"I'll miss you!" Echo exclaimed, hugging Anya tightly. "I'll miss you more Echo." The General clung to her tightly before pulling away and kissing her forehead. "I promise baby girl, I will see you very very soon!" Anya insisted, hugging her tightly once more. Echo looked to her General and leaned in, kissing her deeply once more. The kiss was deep, passionate and full of love. Anya pulled away and looked into Echo's eyes "I love you. Be safe and remember, I'll always be with you." She grinned, kissing Echos hand "May we meet again." Echo added, watching the General take off on the horse. Echo turned back to the border of Azgeda and took off, Anya riding back on Albany as fast as she could.  
Trying to return to Polis in time.

 

"Where is she?!" Lexa yelled, watching throne room doors fling open "I'm here!" Anya hissed,looking to her second. "What;s wrong?" She added, folding her arms. Lexa frowned "I need you to find some matches to light my candles." Lexa replied, Anya inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes "So wait, what you are telling me is that you want me, to go find you some petty matches to light your stupid candles?" She hissed, Lexa nodded her head once "Yes. That is exactly what I want you to do." She looked to Anya who shook her head and turned "I'll be back in an hour!" She yelled, heading out of the throne room once more.


	5. We can't.

Anya slowly pulled out and flopped down beside the young female "Damn...Echo." She looked over the naked female lying beside her. Echo laid on the bed, breathing heavily before she rolled onto her side and faced Anya "Oh my god, baby, that was the most amazing sex we've ever had." She giggled quietly and watched as Anya placed a hand gently on her waist. Echo placed her hand on Anya's cheek gently "Oh love. I love you more than you know." Anya whispered, turning her head and gently grabbing her hand off her cheek and kissing her hand "Echo, Have I ever told you how much I love you?" The General asked quietly, getting a gentle smile and quiet laugh in return "Yes baby, you tell me all the time." Echo replied, leaning over to kiss her nose. Anya laughed quietly as she cuddled her lover close, looking to Echo she knew the moment was coming. She had to tell Echo that they needed to keep the relationship secret. She knew Echo loved her but, she wasn't sure how Echo would feel about it. Anya's loving smile faded as she grew serious, her eyes fixed onto Echo as she shook her head slowly. "Listen, Echo I need to tell you something, It's uh, really important." Echo adjusted her position as her face lost its joy "Okay? What is it?" She asked worriedly "Are you sick?" She asked quietly and nervously, Anya shook her head no "No baby girl. I'm fine, It's just, We need to keep our relationship a secret." Anya spoke, looking to Echo who looked deeply hurt "What?" She asked, sitting up, furrowing her brows. Anya sighed "Babe, I'm sorry." Anya watched Echo stand up "Don't you call me Babe!" She cried out, looking exceptionally hurt. "How dare you! You don't have the balls to stand up to Lexa! We could run away together! We could be free from this hell! But no, you are too afraid to stand up to Lexa!" The woman snapped, looking to the female "Fuck you!" She hissed, getting dressed and leaving the tent, Anya putting on pants and her first tank top and following behind her "Echo, honey, I'm sorry!" She attempted to apologize, Echo turned around and gave Anya a firm slap "Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" The female snapped, climbing onto her horse, shaking violently "You can talk to me at the border when you have the balls to stand up to Lexa." The female snapped, sitting up onto the horse before feeling something, she leaned over and emptied her stomach. Anya looked to the female "Take care of yourself then, I'll see you soon." Echo rolled her eyes "You better hope so, or else." She snapped, ridding off. into the night. Anya walked inside the tent once more and flopped on the bed "Fucking hell." She whined, laying there.

 

Three months after, in the middle of the day. Anya stood beside the throne in the throne room, staring straight ahead, watching the doors open. Queen Nia had requested a meeting and thus meaning that she had arrived at Polis. Nia had brought along Echo and another spy, just in case. Anya looked to the Queen before seeing who she had brought along. She looked miserable,awful like she had been through pure hell. her face covered in multiple bruises and cuts, her armor showed off something that caught her attention. Anya saw the bump. The small, little bump on her stomach. Anya clenched her jaw tightly as she turned her eyes away from Echo. The reaction Echo had as she saw Anya. Echo lowered her head to avoid eye contact with her. Anya couldn't focus on the conversation between Nia and Lexa but only on Echo. Anya had enough, she left her place beside Lexa and approached Echo, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She kissed her like she had never kissed her before or anyone for that matter. Echo was a bit taken back but gave in anyway, her lips pressed against Anyas as her arms wrapped around Anya's neck.  
Lexa rose from her thrown and looked to them "What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled, looking to the couple, who pulled away at the sound of Lexa's voice. "It's love." Anya replied, giving a simple explanation. "Teik em op set raun ona tri!" Lexa ordered, looking to Anya "I didn't ever want it to come to this Onya, but I have no choice, you must pay for the crimes committed." She shook her head sadly, watching as Anya turned to Echo for what she thought would be the last time "Please, remember that I love you and that I will always be with you, May we me-" Before Anya could finish, Echo pushed Anya aside "Please, Heda, allow me to take her place on the tree. It is all my fault!" Echo insisted, kneeling before Lexa. The commander nodded "Very well. Teik em op set raun ona tri!" She repeated, the two guards approaching Echo and snatching her up and carrying her off, watching as Lexa approached her pregnant wife, placing her hands on her lovers stomach.  
"How could you do this Lexa?" Anya asked, Lexa looking to her "Because I have to do what is right for my people. Now go to your room and wait until Echos execution!" The commander demanded "But this is no different than you and Clarke!" The female insisted, looking to the couple "Anya! Shut up!" She yelled and sent her off "Where did I go wrong with you Lexa" Anya asked, storming out of the throne room, off to find Echo.


	6. Echoes of love

Anya's feet were quick as she ran down the halls, yelling and shoving past guards as she attempted to get to Echos cell in time. Anya heard her sobs and ran right up to the cage like door to the site of her lover, crying her eyes out as the sounds of chains hitting the floor could be heard. "Be still." The healer hissed, looking to Echo. Anya looked around the small cell, a small, hardly developed fetus laying on the ground. They had killed her baby. The baby that meant more to Echo than she realized. The healer continued to try and repair the large slit in Echo's stomach. Echo looked to Anya as she opened the cell door and approached the woman before her "Echo, what you just did? That was stupid." She spoke in a shaky voice, as Echo tossed her arms around Anya as she sobbed into the womans shoulder. "Anya, Anya I'm sorry!" She cried out, watching as Anya pulled away "Hey, Look at me, you are not gonna die tonight. I will not accept that." Anya shook her head, holding Echo close as the woman sobbed "Anya, just let it go. Let it go. I have to pay for these crimes and if it must be with my life then so be it." She spoke quietly "I'll be at peace. I'll be at rest. I will no longer have to fight and my strength will go into you my dear." Echo spoke in a shaky voice, her two hands gently placed on her cheeks. "I love you Anya. I love you." She spoke, looking into the woman's eyes before smashing her lips against Anya's before she pulled away, her eyes darting to the commander and guards behind Anya. Anya turned and stood up, looking at Lexa "You do not have to do this Lexa, you don't." She insisted, shaking her head, Lexa raised a hand "No. It must be done. You both need to learn a serious lesson and that what you've both been doing is wrong and betraying your people." Lexa commented and glared to her mentor, returning her attention to Echo. "Echo kom Azgeda. Tonight you will be sentenced to one thousand cuts to your ice nation flesh and if you are still alive, I will end you myself. Do you understand me? Do you understand why you are being sentenced to the tree?" The commander hissed, looking to the prisoner who simply nodded her head "Yes Heda, I understand." Echo spoke in a shaky voice as they unchained her before carrying her out to the tree. Anya glared to her second "I am so disappointed in you." The older woman snapped, looking to the fetus still, laying on the floor "Damn you Lexa kom Trikru." She turned and headed out, wanting to be there for Echo.

Nine hundred and ninety nine cuts to Echo's skin later, Lexa looked to Anya, the sobbing, shaky General looked up from her hands, her eyes fixing on the bloody, beaten ice nation female, tied to the tree. Lexa handed the blood covered dagger to Anya "Go. It is your turn." Lexa spoke strongly, Anya shook her head quickly "Yeah, uhm no thank you Lexa, I'm alright thanks." The female replied, bowing to Lexa slowly before looking to the female before her. Lexa raised an eyebrow before insisting on the cut. "You will give her the final cut. Do you understand me? Or are you not loyal to your people?" Lexa questioned, looking to Anya curiously. Lexa had plans to let Echo go, of course that was if and only if Anya took the knife.  
Anya forced herself to take the dagger before approaching Echo. The spy lifted her head and looked to Anya "please, show me mercy and end this pain." Echo choked out, looking as Anya gently placed a hand on her cheek "Baby, oh baby I'm so sorry." Anya choked out in a shaky voice Echo groaned quietly from the pain "Anya please, I'b begging you. Show mercy and kill me." Echo insisted, looking to Anya weakly. The General sniffled and nodded " yu gonpeli ste odon Echo kom Azgeda." She gently pressed her lips to Echos forehead before taking the blade and gently stabbing it into Echos stomach. Echo let out a soft squeak before choking out her final words "I love you Anya." She whispered, her head falling once more. Anya sobbed violently as she pulled the bloody blade from her lover and dried it on her jacket before reaching up and carefully cutting the braid. Anya sniffled, holding it tight in her hand before turning to Lexa and shoving the blade to the commander "hope you are happy you stupid bitch." She choked out as she headed off to her chambers, hearing the final words, "yu gonpeli ste odon, Echo kom Azgeda!" Lexa yelled out, receiving cheers from all of trikru because the ice nation spy was dead.  
Anya limped her way back to her room, placing it on her nightstand before sitting down on her bed, laying back and shutting her eyes.


	7. Nightmare

"Anya!" Echo exclaimed, shaking her lover gently, Anya sat up quickly and looked to her lover "Oh my god, Echo, you're alive!" She exclaimed, looking down to see the bump on her lovers stomach, seeing the large bump. The female let out a sigh of relief, so thankful and happy that it had all been a nightmare. Echo raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on Anya's thin thighs, "You were whining and acting pretty restless...had a bad nightmare baby?" She asked quietly, soothingly rubbing her thigh. Anya sighed quietly and nodded her head once, "yeah, it was a really bad one." Anya replied, pulling Echo close to her, placing both hands on her stomach, holding the large bump. Echo rested her head against Anya's shoulder "Well, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked curiously, placing her hands on top of Anya's. "Not really, but if you're that curious, I'll tell you." Anya replied in a quiet voice. The two sat in silence for a moment before Echo sighed quietly "well, I'm not that curious so sum it up short." She grinned, looking up at Anya who shook her head "Well, We had sex, broke up, it went to black and then I was in Polis and you and Queen Nia came in, we kissed, Lexa sentenced me to the tree, you stepped in and took my place and then I had to like give you the final cut and you begged me to kill you and make the pain go away so I did." She looked at Echo who simply shook her head "Your mind is a scary place baby, but I'm here, I'm okay, pregnant as ever and still here with you my love." Echo placed light kisses along Anyas neck as that was the skin closest to her. Anya began to trace light patterns into her belly as she kissed the skin " Which I am very thankful for my princess." Anya spoke lovingly and kindly as her hands trailed down her lovers stomach as they rested on her thighs, gently massaging them. "I know you are baby, I know you are." Echo replied quietly, looking down at her stomach "I cannot wait to meet them." She said quietly, her gaze turning to Anya. "How're your contractions?" Anya asked her lover, getting a nod in return "They're coming along...It's been a good fe-" She stopped mid-sentence and just stayed silent, holding her stomach for at least thirty seconds before looking up at Anya "C-Can you please rub my back? Please? It really really hurts and the contractions are not helping anything." She whined out, Anya nodded her head quickly, scooting back slightly and lifting her hands to rub the womans back. She started at her neck, gently massaging the top of her spine. "Be vocal okay?" She asked, continuing to massage down her back, getting a moan of pleasure in response "Ahh...just like that Anya, you know how to make it feel better." She admitted, feeling the relaxation of the massage but her contractions getting more intense. "Ngh...Anya I swear they're getting closer together." The woman insisted, holding her stomach tightly.

 

Anya frowned "Are they getting stronger as well?" She asked, thinking on information Nyko had given her. Echo nodded her head quickly "Yes Anya, yes they are and I wanna cry.." The woman cried from the intense contractions. Anya looked to her, "I will be right back, stay here." The female ordered, standing up and putting on her coat before slipping outside and heading to a tent and letting out a rather panicked yell "Niylah! Get out here! I need your help!" She insisted, waiting for the blonde to come out of her tent. The sight of the woman in front of her caught her attention fully "Yes? What is it Anya?" Niylah asked kindly as she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I think Echo has gone into Active labor and I need to go retrieve Nyko from Polis, Will you go stay with her so she isn't alone?" The General asked hopefully "Of course, I'll be fine." She nodded her head once and headed off for the tent, Echo was in.  
Anya turned to Albany and nodded her head once, mounting the horse and giving him a swift kick as she rode out of the village and off for Polis. "Come on Albany! Faster boy! We need to get Nyko! Echo can't hold out much longer without a healer!" The General told the animal as she rode through the village.

 

Echo let out a pained groan as she switched from her left side to her right, looking at Niylah "it hurts so so badly." She insisted, looking to the trader sadly. Niylah frowned "I can bring the bath in and prepare you a bath if you'd rather..." Niylah offered quietly, looking to the female as she nodded her head frantically "Oh god please, please god please Niylah." She begged, looking to the trader who nodded her head "Give me two minutes." Niylah replied as she ran out of the tent and began to wake a few towns people to gather water. She then ran off to the small shed building multiple metal tubs were stored in. The blonde grabbed the tub and began to drag it along and back into the tent.  
A grounder, by the name of Aragon quickly grabbed the other end and helped carry the large metal tub into the tent. "Please, let me help fill." He nodded his head once as other grounders were already bringing in buckets of warm water for the mother. "Just hold on for a few more minutes..They're bringing water as fast as they can." Niylah cooed, gently taking the contracting mothers hand. "Agh!! It fucking hurts Niylah! They need to hurry!" She cried out, disregarding it was three in the morning.   
After many many trips to the metal tub, They had enough water for Echo to soak in and relieve her pain. 

 

"Come on, that's it Echo." Niylah encouraged, helping her into the metal tub, the water covering up to her neck. Echo sat down slowly and let out a groan "Ngh...Thank you Niylah." She spoke quietly and watched the woman soak up the warm water. Niylah pulled up a stool and sat down beside the tub, offering her hand to the woman once again "I'm here for you dear, I'm here." Niylah cooed.

Anya approached the building and stopped Albany quickly, tying him to a pole and running inside the building. The General ran up thirty flights of stairs before running into the healers main room. She stooped outside the room and knocked roughly on the door "Nyko! I need you!" Anya insisted, hearing the door open "What is it?" He asked quietly, looking to the shorter general "Nyko, I need you to come with me to the village and hurry Echo is in serious active labor, right now." She insisted, looking to the male "Then what are you waiting for? Let us leave!" He insisted, grabbing the materials he'd need to deliver a baby. Anya then began to drag the man down the hundreds of stairs, practcally tripping over her own feet a couple of times, she approached her horse and mounted him quickly, Nyko doing the same. The two then headed off for the town in hopes of making it back in time before Echo gave birth.


	8. Her Birth

Echo let out a shaky moan from her pain as she sat in the tub "Ngh! Niylah! Are they back yet?" She asked, breathing heavily as she threw her head back from the pain. Niylah frowned "Oh honey, I wish they were but not yet." She frowned, looking at the woman before he who simply let out another cry of pain. "God dammit! Anya! Hurry!" She screamed out in pure agony, squeezing Niylah's hand tightly. "Dear god this hurts like hell Niylah!" Echo cried out, she had been in Active labor for around three hours now and Anya was still not back with Nyko. Echo let out a loud scream of agony as she laid in the new cold and cloudy water. Niylah looked to the female and then back outside, the sun was coming up and people were starting to awake. Those people were worried for Echo and her baby, The village people offered Niylah breaks but she always declined, they were always bringing buckets of fresh warm water and draining some of the cold. "Please fucking christ I need this child out of me!" She screamed, attempting to stand up. Niylah laid out some material on the bed to protect the furs from sticking, turning to the pregnant woman and lifting her out of the tub and guiding her to the bed. "That's it, That's it easy now." Niylah cooed quietly helping the laboring mother onto the bed. "Dear god they need to hurry up and get here oh my god." She whined out once again, looking at Niylah who thought for a moment "you're in your transition stage, this will only last for thirty to two hours." Niylah explained to the woman in front of her. Echo nodded her head "Ngh!! Fuck!" She screamed, not knowing that it wouldn't be much longer. Echo perked up at the sound of horse hooves. Echo groaned loudly as Niylah poked her head out of the tent before looking back to Echo "She's here!" She exclaimed, The woman looked to Anya "She's getting close...She'll be delivering soon." Niylah spoke lovingly as she looked back to Echo. Nyko and Anya entered the tent, shoving past the tub. Anya sat beside her and gently took her hand "Hey hey hey, I'm here." She whispered and pulled her wet hair up into a small. messy bun and tying it off with some material. Nyko looked to Niylah "help me hold her legs open." He gently pushed Echos legs, looking her over. "She'll be ready very soon." He nodded his head once, sitting back.

 

Echo groaned lowly, laying in pain for almost thirty minutes. Her entire body ached, her legs trembling from the pain, her head thrown back in the pillow and light layers of sweat covering her body. Echo let out a loud scream from pain and arched her back, trying to hold out from the pain. "Dear god this hurts!" She cried out and looked at Anya "We are never doing this again!" She insisted, squeezing Anyas hand. Anya chuckled quietly "We will see my love." She whispered and held her hand tightly. Nyko glanced outside and nodded, turning back to her open legs "Let's check this out." He examined her entrance before nodding his head "Echo, with your next contraction, you can begin pushing." Niylahs face lit up as she looked at Anya, giving her a gentle nod. Echo sniffled and nodded her head, the pain was becoming unbearable "Fucking christ!!" She screamed out, looking to the ceiling of the tent. "Almost there baby, Almost there." She whispered, gently stroking her forehead. Echo continued to scream, her entire body hurt. Nyko nodded his head "Echo, Echo when your next contraction comes, I really want you to push okay?" He asked, nodding his head and preparing himself for this child to be born.

 

Echo nodded her head quickly "okay okay, I'm pushing now. I'm pushing now!" She cried out, feeling a solid contraction coming and starting to push, letting out multiple screams and cries of pain. Anya nodded her head "you're doing great baby girl." She encouraged as Echo continued pushing before the contraction ended, Echo laid back tiredly and let out a cry "Jesus fuck!" She cried out, breathing heavily as she looked to Anya "I don't wanna do this anymore.." She looked to the woman beside her who simply shook her head "But I believe in you, you can do this." She encouraged lovingly, looking at the woman laying beside her who returned to pushing at the feeling of another contraction and starting to push once more, just wanting to get this baby out. 

 

After at least an hour and forty five minutes of pushing, Echo let out a shaky breath as she finally pushed out the baby. Nyko picked up the child and placed her immediately, on Echos chest. Echo wrapped her arms around the small, crying baby "oh my god..." She whispered, looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes "Hi princess." she spoke lovingly to the crying baby in her arms "oh my god you are so beautiful." She cooed quietly, her eyes turned to Anya as she sniffled "She's here, oh my god she is actually here." She smiled and looked back to her daughter. Anya looked at Nyko who now held a clean dagger "Would you like to do it General?" He asked, Anya nodded her head slowly "I'd love to." She grinned and gently took the dagger "Right here?" She asked, motioning toward the section between two pieces of material. Nyko gave her a sincere nod "mmhmm." Anya gently took the dagger and cut the cord between the two pieces, Nyko then began to wrap up the baby in furs to keep her warm before returning her to Echo. "She's perfect." Echo whispered, her eyes turning to Anya "What's her name?" Anya asked, sitting beside Echo. The new mother shrugged, "You name her." Echo insisted, Anya looked to their daughter kindly "How about we call her...Cordelia...but we can nickname her Cora." She whispered lovingly, looking to Echo who nodded her head "Yes...Cordelia...Cordelia kom Trikru." She spoke lovingly. Anya's face lost it's light as she looked to Echo "Trikru? She's more Azgeda than anything." She admitted, her eyes sad. Echo shook her head "Queen Nia would kill me if I brought a baby back. She must go back to Polis with you." She nodded her head once before looking at her daughter and then to Nyko "uh...Nyko.." She bit her lip, feeling something, something like contractions "I-I don't understand, I already had Cordelia..." She spoke, Nyko chuckled "It just means your placenta is ready to be delivered." He explained in short terms, his eyes turned to Niylah "Niylah, start to massage her stomach, I'll take care of the cord." He explained. Niylah nodded and slowly began to massage Echos stomach, while Nyko gave her umbilical cord a few tugs.

 

After a solid five minutes, Echo felt relief as Nyko picked up the organ "Hey Echo, Check it out, here's your placenta." He grinned, holding the placenta up for Echo to see. Echo gagged "Just git rid of that thing." She gagged, shaking her head, cuddling Cordelia close, Anya chuckled "Can I touch it?" She asked curiously, getting a nod in return "Sure. Go ahead." Anya reached over and poked the organ "oh my god, that is awesome!" She exclaimed, poking at the organ before Nyko grinned "Congratulations on your new baby, you two deserve it. Niylah, In a few hours, help Echo and Anya clean off Cordelia...For now, help Echo get her feeding." he explained, planning to leave for Polis. Anya sighed "I'll see you in Polis in a few days." She commented, Echo shook her head "After she's fed and bathed..Take her to Polis. Don't tell her about me." She insisted. Anya sighe, looking to her daughter and then Niylah "So, help her feed while Nyko and I get the tub out of here." She motioned toward the tub.

"That's it." Niylah grinned, watching Cordelia successfully latch onto Echos breast. "There. It's instinct for a baby to begin sucking...you've got this." Niylah whispered, looking to Echo who nodded "Alright." She grinned, looking to her baby, already in love. Anya sighed and sat on the stool by the door, thinking of how she was going to take this child from Echo. It was going to be one of the hardest things she's ever done, But she'd do it, by Echos request.


	10. Note

This chapter will be deleted soon!!!

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience as you can see, it's been awhile since I've written something.  
I needed to take a break from writing as a whole and focus on myself. I was getting unhealthy,lazy and my hygiene was rotten for awhile. HOPEFULLY, in the up and coming weeks I will have time to update this Again. For now, thank you for understanding and still continuing to support me.

Love  
Mouse king


End file.
